My own version of Fairy Tail: Moon and Lightning
by Aarabi Blue
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me, it feautures Laxus and my OC, this is a rewrite of Fairy Tail but with the same plots though it revolves around Laxus and my OC. I'm rating it T just in case, Thanks for you're time and I hope you enjoy it :D P.S. I sadly do not own Fairy Tail


This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me, I may have made any mistakes so please correct me when you can! I appreciate any suggestions and comments on my writing. Thank you and enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Date: July 20****th**** X771**

"How could you betray us Iwan? Again? Why did you do this?" Makarov asked showing bills of hospitals fees for the people of Fairy Tail.

"I did absolutely nothing wrong, they got in my way and I simply 'moved' them" Iwan replied.

"You 'moved' them huh? If you 'simply moved' them how come 2 members have broken ribs and the other is in a coma?" Makarov glared. Just then 10-year-old Laxus Dreyar came out running towards his grandpa "Gramps is right! You did something terrible and you're lying about it! These people are your family your nakama! I don't and probably never will understand why you did it!"

"You don't understand anything! You're just a pathetic boy always hiding behind his grandfather for protection" Iwan sneered.

"Iwan! Stop it at once! this is between the both of us! Leave Laxus out of this, he is just a boy!" Makarov said as he stepped in front of Laxus.

"Laxus go to your room and stay there and stop bothering me!" growled his father.

"No! I wish you went away and never came back! You don't love me, you probably didn't even love mom! Now I understand why mom went to God instead of staying with you!" Laxus yelled back. **Smack!** Laxus processed what had just happened when he finally stammered "Y-you hit me..."

Iwan turned away from Laxus, keeping his stoic expression. Laxus bolted out the door towards the forest leaving Makarov to deal with Iwan.

"What wrong did that boy do, Iwan?" Makarov said in shock as the boy ran out of sight.

"He is a weakling and a burden to me, I need to get stronger and have more power, I can't afford to watch over some pest that will certainly drag me down" Iwan answered.

"If you think a mere child is a pest and burden you are wrong that child is the last thing you have from Katherine, I am tired of you being so miserable, when are you going to open your eyes and see what you have?" Makarov pleaded and then started to get angry "I let you go the first time when you hurt your guild members because you are my son and darkness blinded you, but this time I won't forgive you now… get out of my sight!"

"I don't need your petty guild to be powerful, that child was a mistake and you know It, and when he turns his back on you don't tell me I didn't warn you, and I have already planted his magic inside him, how do you think he's going to control it without me?" Iwan waited for an answer that never came "Well, have it your way I don't and will never care about what your guild and that boy I'm supposed to call a son will become of" he said as he headed out the door the opposite direction of Laxus.

* * *

In the forest

Laxus was running for a long time that he didn't know he was in the heart of the forest until he heard some snarling coming from a few large trees away. He crept closer and closer, he picked up a large stick just in case, he saw a large ugly coyote that was looking at something. Laxus squinted to see a frail little girl with violet hair, her eyes were shut, she was clamping onto some moon flowers and shivering into the edge of the tree. The coyote looked ready to pounce but before it got the chance to complete its attack Laxus jumped out of the tree and hit the coyote in between its two beady eyes, as hard as he could. There was a large crack and few whimpers before the coyote backed away into the forest, Laxus smiled in victory as the coyote cowered into the towering trees.

Laxus, almost forgetting about the tiny girl, turned around and walked to the shivering girl; he uncurled her delicate body and shook her carefully. "I-Is h-he g-g-gone?" she stuttered, unknowingly showing off her large midnight blue eyes and long dark lashes "Yes it's gone, you can come out now" Laxus offered a hand and she gently took it "A-a-arigato"

"No problem"

"Are you going back?" she said looking down.

"I need some fresh air and plan on staying for a while"

"Can you stay and play with me?"

"Sure! What's your name? Mine is Laxus Dreyar! " He smiled. "Hina Kurotsuki you can call me Hina don't worry about the honorifics" she beamed like a festive lantern. "What happened to your face?" she said softly as she cupped his bruised cheek.

"Nothing important" Laxus said quickly. Out of the blue Hina leaned towards the bruise and kissed it as she whispered "Watashi wa itami o anata o tsuihō (I banish you pain). I banished the pain and now it shouldn't bother you!" she smiled. Laxus blushing and too shocked to speak and managed to muster out "Let's start playing now"

They played for hours not stopping for a moment to catch their breath, from hide-and-go-seek to tag they ran, played, laughed like there was not a care in the world!

The sun was setting in the distance as the two children ate the berries they gathered and chatted happily. "I never got to ask why you were alone" Laxus stated. "I'm not alone! My mother is about a few miles back! I was collecting moonflowers for mom, so I can ask her to make that pretty fragrance she always makes for me!"

"Won't she be looking for you?" Laxus said worriedly.

"Nope, I sent her a message through the moon!" she grinned.

Laxus, as a 10 year old boy, wondered what she was talking about, he thought twice and simply believed the strange little girl.

"Do you see the moon?" Hina asked as Laxus nodded. "Mom is sending me a message saying I have to home in an hour"

"Won't it be dark by then?"

"The moon is watching over me and it will never let me go in harm's way. By the way, how come **you're** alone?" Hina questioned.

"Unlike you I don't have a mom, just me, dad, gramps and the rest of Fairy Tail. Dad doesn't love me but gramps makes sure he loves me as much as dad and mom would have. Dad and I got into a fight when he was already arguing gramps, and I just made it worse, he hit me and I ran away into the woods and then I met you and so on"

"Oh, I hope you guys get on good terms soon. I also never knew my real mother and probably never will I don't even know if she is alive, the one I call 'mother' now is a kind being who was willing to bring up a parentless child."

"I'm sorry, I never knew… Hey, isn't it time you should get going? I'll race you to the tree where we met!" Laxus said.

"Yah, it probably is, and you're on! Just one more thing… Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"Okay, on your marks…Get set…GO!" The two children ran through the woods dodging trees, rots and branches. Laxus obviously won due to his longer legs but Hina didn't mind, she had fun.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hina smiled. "Of course!" Laxus said exchanging the gesture.

* * *

Laxus' Home

Laxus tiptoed into Makarov's room, where he also slept every other day, he lifted up the sheets and slept humbly with a smile planted on his face.

* * *

In the morning

Laxus worked his way into the kitchen smelling bacon and eggs with a side of 6 triple chocolate pancakes (yummy mine and Laxus's favourite!) "Morning gramps" Laxus mumbled sleepily. "Where's dad?"

Makarov sighed "I banished your father from this guild he has darkness in his heart that may never disappear unless he is willing to change…"

"WHAT! How could you! Your own son! My Father!" Laxus yelled as tears welled up.

"There was nothing I could do… he brought it upon himself" Makarov hugged his grandson with tears forming in his eyes. "It wasn't easy for me too, he was my only son"

Laxus cried in the arms of his teary eyed grandfather "I didn't even get to say goodbye or atleast I love you..."

* * *

So, what do you think? Seriously, because I don't really know: P For a nice yet dark dragon which name is best for her? Here are the options

Morticia = Mort means death in French

Misericordia = (Anc. Armor.) A thin-bladed dagger; so called, in the Middle Ages, because used to give the death wound or "mercy" stroke to a fallen adversary.

Melinda = Modern English compound name composed of Mel- (from Melissa ("sweet") or Melanie "black, dark") and Linda "serpent," hence "black/dark serpent" or "sweet serpent

I really prefer Melinda because of the name's meaning and it also sounds nice but I want your opinion. Thank you for reading I really appreciate it and please give me some tips on how to improve myself it would really help! I dream of being an author and this website has given me a great opportunity to experience and learn! ^_^


End file.
